someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
P@3k
So do any of you remember those Sheriff Callie cartoons from 2014? The ones that were just put out on DVD a few Days ago? Well, I hear there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid Disney fans. I was at Wal-Mart, Looking for a DVD for my Cousin (It was her birthday). She is not very hard to shop for since she is 4. She likes things like Peppa Pig and My Little Pony. She really liked and I say liked for a reason, Sheriff Callie's Wild West. So when I decided to go looking for a present, I figured something like a Sheriff Callie DVD and a Birthday Cake (with her name on it) would have been perfect, since she liked to watch it on a daily basis and the cakes at Wal-Mart were good. However, It was around Christmas and that meant that most of the DVDs were sold out at most places. After failing to find a DVD, I went home... I was at home still scrolling for a stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I caught a hold of it before my dog did, and looked at the package. It was a Sheriff Callie DVD, It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. I took it and Inserted it into my laptop. Sadly, the DVD didn't start, but it offered me to show the files, so I opened the folder and saw a P@3k.wmv application. Must have been a glitch of the title or... Just some sick mind's way of a joke... A picture came up, What I caught a glimpse of was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Toby and Callie's familiar faces filled the screen, contorted in cartoony panic. They looked frantically from left to right, then started running away from the screen, revealing a dark, spooky landscape. Toby ran around in a circle, crashed into a tree, and fell flat on his back. The words "Peck Kills All" faded in slowly on the top of the screen while Halloweeny organ music played. It had to be the most scariest thing I had ever seen, and it must have been on screen for at least twenty seconds before the screen went black. It started with Callie in the Saloon, with the expression like she had just seen a ghost. The Strangest thing I ever noticed where was the saloon owner and where was Peck or Toby or any of the cheerful characters. The camera shot switched to an angled shot so I could see out of the Saloon's door. But, From the right side of the screen... I vaguely saw the shadow of Peck walking up from the basement with the machete in his hand. Just then, Toby ran into the saloon. Toby quickly warned Callie and they attempted to run away. However, Peck, having gotten out of the basement, frantically tried to get Callie. He threw the knife at Callie, and stabbed her in her chest causing a mountain of blood to pour out. Callie was almost dead, Peck tried to get Callie again for a final blow. But horribly missed and instead, gouged out Toby's eye. Toby lets out a throat-shredding scream as blood poured out furiously. Peck tried again to aim at Callie (It seemed like he was after her). But Toby blocked Callie, And Toby got shot in his chest and was dead. Callie ran for the door, And got outside. She ran as fast as she could to a nearby helicopter that would help. Peck had one more shot at killing her, He aimed his knife and shot her leg and ran after her. But Callie got in the helicopter and went up into the air, Peck shot himself in the head and died. He had a match in his pocket and burned the town down... Everybody died... Except, Callie sobbing, As the driver tried to comfort her... "No! I'm not letting them die..." "Wait Callie... DON'T!" Whined the Driver, Callie jumped out of the plane into the fire and burned to ashes. Then it ended with: Peck does Kill All... He's coming for you too... Better run... Soon, I grabbed the disk out of the computer and put the disk on fire... I never walked into a Wal-Mart again... ______________________________________________________________________________________ Written By Nicktheman22 Category:Demon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Television